Love Status
by jasminemyrose
Summary: KaiXOC They never noticed each other. But when they do and there paths cross will love bloom and forget status or will life go on as it is. oneshot


_Help me heal_

_But let me forget_

_Everything that mattered_

_Now fades in a gentle mist_

Kai Hiwatari, the high school super star, great in sports, gets all the girls' y'know the typical average heart throb. Now Introduce Kimiko Kenai, the high school nerd great in math and science, gets straight A's in all her classes, never done anything to get in trouble, just the average nerd. They never noticed each other. But when they do and there paths cross will love bloom and forget status or will life go on as it is.

Kai sat down in a club with his friends Rei Kon, Takao Kinomiya, and Yuri Ivanov. "Man did you see how those losers shot that basket!" Takao howled with laughter after the game they went to a near by club to celebrate, Rei nodded sipping every so often at his drink "I know what losers!" Yuri added as his gaze drifted over to the dance floor where a few girls were giggling and dancing.

Kimiko stood in the center of the circle of friends trying her best to hid from prying eyes, she felt so naked with her new look instead of her old 'nerd look' Moe had thrown away and replaced with new 'fashionable' cloths, Moe smiled at her friend "C'mon Kimiko, dance with us!" she coxed her friend into coming out of hiding, Kimiko did as told and started to move her hips from side to side doing her best to dance without her mini skirt Moe insisted she had to have go any lower then it already was.

Kai noticed a flash of blue and turned finding a girl with blue hair and amazing sapphire eyes, he saw that she was with the girls giggling and dancing and as in **_the girls _**meaning Rei, Takao, and Yuri's girlfriends. "Hey Kai, Kai earth to Kai!" Takao said waving his hand in his face; Kai turned snapping out of his trance "huh?" he asked a dazed look on his face "I said do want a drink?" Takao repeated Kai shook his head "no" he said, Takao shrugged "Okay, man" he said as he shot down his drink and ordered another.

Moe noticed that the blue haired Russian was looking at her friend Kimiko and grinned, "Hey, Kimiko look who's checking you out" Moe said Kimiko raised an eyebrow and turned slightly but Moe stopped her "Not yet!" she hissed, she glanced over Kimiko's shoulder and saw that Kai had turned "Now" she whispered as she nodded, Kimiko turned and saw Kai looking at her again she blushed and turned back around "Was that…_the Kai Hiwatari_ that was looking at me?!" she asked trying to remember how to breath properly, Moe nodded along with Hermione and Raven giggling.

"Hey, Moe over here!" Rei called as he saw his girlfriend along with Takao, Moe smiled and ran over to him jumping onto his lap, Rei laughed at the female neko. Hermione was giggling as Takao nibbled at her neck; Yuri and Raven were talking about random things as Kimiko looked around not sure on what to do. Moe noticed and smiled at her as she saw Kai looking at her "Oh, Kai I forgot to mention this is my niece Tenshi" she said Kai looked at Kimiko or what she's called now is Tenshi and smiled "Hi, nice to meet you" he said Tenshi blushed but nodded to him "Hi" she said.

The whole night the two talked and laughed as if they were old friends "Hey Tenshi, you wanna dance?" Kai asked hiding his blushing face with his bangs Tenshi blushed also at the sudden request but nodded and he led her to the dance floor where a slow song was playing, Tenshi blushed a bit when Kai held her close to him by the hips as he stared to move to the music Tenshi had tried not to moan at the sudden contact, Kai smirked when he noticed her eyes fluttering gently open then closed at the movement he made he leaned to her ear and she blush at the close contact "Dance with me…my angel" he whispered soothingly surprising her and himself.

The song soon ended along with the perfect night, Kai sighed as Tenshi rested her head on his shoulder peacefully, "I have to go" she stated sadly Kai nodded as she turned but he pulled her to him "Will I see you again?" he asked in a whispering tone Tenshi smiled and nodded "Sooner then you think" she said to herself before walking off, "Hey, Tenshi!" Kai called before she reached the door Tenshi turned as he ran up to her "Here's my…er…cell number…incase y'know wanna talk?" he said blushing handing her a piece of paper.

Kimiko sighed as she lay curled up on her bed there was a knock on her door, "Come in!" she said the door opened and there stood Moe. She smiled at Kimiko "So you coming to school or what?" she said Kimiko groaned "It's too early" she said "It's 8:00" Moe said Kimiko gasped "I'm going to be late!" she yelled grabbing her cloths and getting dressed.

"Kimiko just tell him, what's the worst that could happen?" Raven said "Lets see he could reject me, laugh at me or the possibility of being humiliated for the rest of my school career" Kimiko said Raven rolled her eyes "Look, either tell him yourself or I will" she growled before walking off. Kimiko sighed and got up, walking off somewhere to think.

Kai sat up on the roof the wind blowing through his hair making it messier then it already was. He looked up when he noticed he wasn't alone.

Kimiko looked at Kai with a blank yet blushing face; she looked away as he came over to her "You look strangely familiar" he said Kimiko looked at him "How so?" she asked "You look like…Moe's niece" he stated "Really…what's her name?" Kimiko asked "Tenshi" Kai said, Kimiko's face fell as she sighed "Do you like her?" she asked Kai nodded "Very much" he stated "Will you see her again?" she asked as she turned Kai shrugged "Why would I when she's right in front of me?" he stated with a smirk, Kimiko turned shocked "How did you-" she was cut off by Kai "It didn't take long, I first noticed it back in the club when we first met since when did Moe have a niece, and even if she did Moe has pink hair not blue like yours" he stated bringing her closer to him connecting her lips with his.

Kimiko smiled at Kai as they walked down the hallway "What about your status, Kai why risk it all…for me?" Kimiko asked suddenly Kai shrugged "It doesn't matter to me really, it never did besides you're worth risking it" he said kissing her cheek. "Though the nerd look yeah it's gotta go" he teased Kimiko mocked hurt "So you do care more about looks?!" she pouted Kai's face fell "Yes, I mean no, uh…I was kidding" he stammered Kimiko giggled and Kai wrapped his arms around her waist "Though you should really get rid of it, it'll give those bitches an idea to back off now that I got you" he said Kimiko smiled "I was planning to do so anyway" she stated "Who knows maybe I'll have my own fan club with the new look" she teased before racing off.

For a full minute Kai stood there dumbstruck once he got the idea he went wide eyed and raced off after her.

"KIMIKO!" he called Kimiko just laughed hiding behind a Sakura blossom tree as a gentle mist covered the area.

_Help me heal_

_But let me forget_

_Everything that mattered_

_Now fades in a gentle mist

* * *

_

**This is just a random one-shot to get the good ol' brain juices flowing for some ideas plus I'm bored and sick so it was either writing a one-shot or cleaning. Anyway R&R plz and ideas for Gothic Angels meets Phoenix Flame and the Life of Kimiko Meco will be so much appreciated. Thanks – Jasmine. **


End file.
